1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel pharmaceutical composition having an antitumor activity comprising plant substances as main ingredients and a method of its manufacture. More particularly, the present invention relates to a antitumor composition utilizing extracts or powder of natural substances obtained from a combination of the genera Pulsatilla Radix and/or Clematidis Radix, and for further increasing the antitumor activity, at least one ingredient selected from the group consisting of Ulmaceae Bark, Armeniacae Semen, Ginseng Radix, and Glycyrrhizae Radix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The genera Pulsatilla radix are grown all over the world. Pulsatilla Radix has been used as an antiphlogistic agent, astringent, hemostatic, and an agent for dysentery. It is known that the Pulsatilla Radix contains anemonin, protoanemonin, and saponin. Anemonin and protoanemonin have the following structures; ##STR1## Protoanemonin is the precursor for anemonin. Anemonin and protoanemonin are dissolved in water, alcohol, chloroform, and chlorinated ethylene. Until now, it has been never known that Pulsatilla Radix has an antitumor activity.
Clematidis Radix contains anemonin, anemonol, and saponin. It also has been used as an agent for gout, diuretic, and difficult menstruum in the Chinese medicine art. But until now, it is not known that the Clematidis Radix has an antitumor activity. The Ulmaceae Bark has mucin and tannin. Other ingredients than mucin and tannin are not known. It has been used as an agent for lenitive and binders in the Chinese medicine art. But it has been never used as an anti-tumor agent.
Armeniacae Semen contains amygdalin, oil, and emulsin and has been used as an agent for cough remedy, ointment, or solvent. But until now, it has been never used as an agent for antitumor.
Ginseng Radix has been known as a marvelous medicine in a Chinese medicine art. It has been used as a tonic, an agent for acute gastritis, and an agent for various bleeding diseases. In recent years, it is reported that Ginseng Radix has an anticarcinogenic effect. In Ginseng Radix, ginseng saponin, essence oil, panaxtriol, beta-sisterol etc. are contained.
Glycyrrhizae Radix contains glycyrrhizin, liquiritin, licoricidin, and liquiritoside and has been used as an agent for cough remedy, expectorant, diaphoretic, and gastritis. But, it is recently known that the Glycyrrhizae Radix has an anti-tumor activity.